To ensure alignment of tiles during the tiling of a wall, it is common in the art of tiling to fix an alignment member, such as a strip of wood, to the wall to provide a reference line. The strip of wood, may, for example, be fixed in a horizontal orientation so as to provide a horizontal reference line. Each tile is applied to the wall so as to abut one of its edges with the edges of the strip that defines the horizontal reference line. Thus, a series of applied tiles will align horizontally.
In many cases the strips of wood provide an inadequate reference line due to indentations or irregularities located on the strip's surface, or due to warping or natural curvature along the strip's length.
To fix the alignment member to the wall, fastening elements such as nails or screws, are usually used. Nails and screws penetrate the wall and will leave holes behind in the wall after the alignment member has been removed. The wall is left vulnerable to dampness as a result of these holes.
A further disadvantage is that nails or screws may penetrate electrical cables, pipes and other materials that lie behind the wall, as they penetrate into the wall.
It is difficult to connect an alignment member, such as a strip of wood, to a structure, such as a wall, in a specified orientation (e.g. a horizontal orientation) along its entire length. To do so requires a person to, (i) hold a device capable of measuring orientation, such as a spirit level, in place; (ii) guide the alignment member into the required orientation by referencing the device; and (iii) operate a hammer or screw driver, while at the same time holding the alignment member in position. In practice more than one pair of hands is required to carry out such an operation with any reasonable degree of ease. Furthermore, indentations or irregularities on the surface of the wooden strip may interfere with referencing to the device, making it even more difficult to align and attach the alignment member in a horizontal orientation.
If nails or screws are used to fix the alignment member to wall, it becomes increasingly difficult for the person to hold the alignment member in the desired position as these nails or screws are hammered/screwed through the alignment member.
There is therefore a need for an alignment device which addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.